Too Close For Comfort
by keller12917
Summary: The world came crashing down for Steve and Jeannie after a night of blissful happiness at the hand of some vindictive soul. Sequel to "At Last".


**A/N This is a sequel piece written to my story "The Chance Long Awaited" this should fix the cliffhanger ending I had done on that story.**

**Thanks to Briroch for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer** _I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Too Close For Comfort**

Having seen Steve go down, Jeannie jumped out of the car rapidly and hurried over to where Steve was. She knelt down beside him and felt for a pulse as Mike had taught her. She heard a soft groan from him as he tried to push himself up.

"No, Steve lay still. I'll go flag someone down for help. Don't move!" Jeannie ordered.

Jeannie rushed to the highway and as a car was heading toward her, she darted out on the road. The driver slammed on the brakes. cursing under his breath at the close call that had just been had. Jeannie hurried over to the driver's side as he started to yell at her for her recklessness.

"You could have been hit! What were you thinking running out in front of a car?!" the driver of car shouted.

"Please, Steve needs help! He's been shot." Jeannie pleaded.

The driver, who it turned out was a San Francisco police officer, got his car pulled over and had her take him to where Steve was. He checked him and saw the location of the bullet wound was close to his spine.

"Don't let him move! I will be right back I am going to radio for an ambulance." Officer Samuels commanded.

As the officer took off to his car to radio for help, Jeannie knelt down by Steve and gently stroked his hair.

"It's okay, Steve, help will be here soon. The officer went to radio for an ambulance." Jeannie said with more confidence than she felt.

The officer returned shortly and Jeannie told him all she knew which really was nothing. He promised to alert Mike after Jeannie had identified herself. Jeannie got Steve's car locked up securely and put the keys in her purse, just as the ambulance arrived. After they had checked Steve and got him loaded in the ambulance, Jeannie got in and sat as close to him as she could.

The officer radioed in to dispatch an urgent message for Lieutenant Mike Stone, informing him of the shooting and the hospital they were taking Steve to. Mike was alerted immediately at his office. He was just getting his coat on to leave for home, when the phone rang on his desk. He was of the mind-set that he wanted to get out of there and was going to let it ring. The ringing though gave him a chill he could not explain and he hurriedly grabbed the phone up.

"Homicide, Stone." Mike barked

"Lieutenant Stone this is Mary Rogers at dispatch. We have been alerted that your daughter and Steve Keller are on their way to Franklin. There was a shooting and he was wounded." Mary Rogers said courteously.

"WHAT?! Who alerted you of this?" Mike exclaimed alarmed.

"Officer Martin Samuels. He was on patrol and your daughter ran out on the highway to flag him down. He has remained at the crime scene to secure it and is waiting for the team to arrive there." Mary Rogers spoke calmly.

"Thank you for letting me know." Mike said gratefully.

Mike hung up hurriedly and left after grabbing his hat. He alerted Tanner and Haseejian of what had occurred and told them where he could be found before he raced out of the door. He got to the hospital just after the ambulance arrived and they had got Steve into ER. He found Jeannie in tears pacing the hall. Seeing her father there Jeannie hurried to him and he held her protectively.

"Daddy, the bullet is close to his spine." Jeannie stammered.

"Now wait a minute I was told they are examining him what makes you think that?" Mike inquired hurriedly.

"The officer that stopped when I was trying to get help told me. He checked Steve before he radioed for the ambulance." Jeannie answered, fighting back her tears.

Mike led Jeannie over to the waiting area where they could sit and talk in more privacy than the hall afforded them. He got her seated and sat beside her, holding her hands and trying to calm her.

"Jeannie, I know right now we both are scared and upset over what is going on with Steve, but can you tell me what happened?" Mike asked gently

"I honestly am not completely sure. We went to go watch the sun rise as we told you on the phone. We had walked together on the beach talking then headed back to car and stopped on the path watching the sun rise. Steve helped me into the car and when he opened his door to get in, there was a gun shot and Steve went down. I heard a motorcycle after I saw him going down. I never saw who the shooter was or where the shot came from." Jeannie answered, remembering the events of the night.

"Wait a minute, you heard a motorcycle?" Mike asked with rising suspicion.

"Yes, I am sure of that. I know it was right after I saw Steve go down it took off. I wish I had not already been in the car I might have seen who shot Steve."

"Jeannie, I hate to ask this but how did Larry Wilson react to you breaking your date with him?"

"Hey...Mike, you don't think it was Larry do you?! "

"I don't know what to think sweetheart. That is why I want to know how he acted when you told him you had to cancel."

"He seemed a bit perturbed but said he understood. I explained I had not got to spend any time with Steve in such a long time and he was part of the family. I don't know Mike; I hope it wasn't Larry that shot Steve."

"I just wondered Jeannie," Mike tried to play it down.

"It better not have been him, or else he will regret ever having met me!" Jeannie exclaimed angrily.

Just then the doctor came up to the waiting area where both stood waiting anxiously. The doctor could see the worry on both their faces and knew he had to choose his words very carefully.

"We are taking Mr. Keller to surgery in just a minute. The bullet is very close to his spine, thankfully it didn't make contact with it. We can't be sure how much, if any internal damage has been done until we get in there." Dr. Knox explained

Just then Steve was wheeled by, Jeannie started to move to go to him, but then she noticed that his eyes were closed and stopped. Mike came and held her close, hugging her tight. She returned the hug, saying a silent prayer for Steve.

"We will either be in the chapel or O.R. waiting area, when you can tell us what you have found." Mike spoke trying to exude more calm than he felt.

"I will let you know soon as I do know something more definite." Dr. Knox spoke reassuringly.

"Thank you Doctor." Mike said

The doctor left Mike and Jeannie alone and headed to the O.R. They were about to head for the O.R. waiting area, when they saw a bunch of Steve's old colleagues from SFPD come in and some officers who were just there for moral support who had not worked with Steve. Jeannie saw Larry Wilson coming toward her and Mike and before Mike could stop her she approached him angrily.

"Did you do this, Larry? Did you shoot Steve?" Jeannie demanded heatedly.

"What? Jeannie, what are you talking about?" Larry Wilson was shocked

"You heard me!" Jeannie snapped tersely.

"No, do you honestly think I would come here to see how he was doing if I had done that? Jeannie, I know we haven't known each other long at all but no there is no way I would do that. It is all over the department about him and the shooting today and the one he suffered before. I just came with the others to see how he was." Larry Wilson defended himself.

"He just went into surgery. He was shot in the back. Larry, so help me you better be telling me the truth or you will regret ever having met me. Whoever shot him took off on a motorcycle. Steve has been part of our family since before I was even out of high school." Jeannie answered still not convinced.

Mike decided now was the time to intervene and stepped up and took Jeannie's arm gently.

"You all can go up to O.R. waiting area we will be up there in a bit, we are going to stop at the chapel." Mike suggested, trying to cool the situation

Some stopped to say a word or two to Mike and Jeannie, while the others went on up in the elevator. Jeannie and Mike finally made their way to the chapel. They sat quietly together, both praying for Steve's recovery as well as for the surgeons that were performing the operation. They stayed there almost an hour, before going to the O.R. waiting area. Jeannie looked around for Larry Wilson, but did not see him there.

While the others were waiting at the hospital, Larry Wilson had left to go change into biker clothes and started making rounds of the biker bars. He was still smarting from Jeannie's question and knew she honestly did think he might have shot Steve. He was determined to try to find out who had. Recalling that she mentioned a motorcycle left the scene, he decided to make the biker bars and hangouts his first port of call to find out any information.

It did not take him long; at the fourth bar he went to, he had found a seat over in a back corner and happened to have overheard a conversation between the three occupants of the next table.

"Yeah, well if my aim was as good as I think, even if he lives he won't be getting around. Hopefully my bullet shattered his spine, if it didn't kill him." a bitter voice stated coldly.

"Come on, you are joking right. I mean you didn't really shoot a cop." a curious voice inquired nervously.

"He's not a cop any longer. He is a college professor now. And yes I did, we were in the academy together. When that did not work out I did other things, then got this cushy job at Chino thanks to a buddy of mine and Keller ruined that for me. Does it look like I am joking? Because of him I was sent away but I managed to con my way past the parole board." The man with the bitter voice was heard again.

"No Givens sorry just thought you were at first". The other voice answered.

Larry Wilson finished his club soda and then quietly got up and left, making sure he discreetly got a look at the men in the booth that were talking. He got outside to a phone booth not in direct view of the bar and called in for immediate back up, told them it was related to the shooting that morning of Steven Keller.

After his call he secured a spot where he could observe if they came out. At the hospital Mike heard the officers who were there answering a request for backup and looked at Jeannie wondering. He got up and approached to find out what was going on.

"Yes sir, Lieutenant, Larry Wilson requested back up said he overheard a conversation of a suspicious nature at a biker bar. Someone there claimed to have done a shooting today and the name Keller was mentioned." Officer Graham informed Mike

"Thanks. Lenny can you sit with Jeannie and wait for word on Steve? Sweetheart, Lenny is going to stay with you while I go with them for a bit. They may have found the person or persons responsible for shooting Steve." Mike requested.

"Be careful Mike, I don't need two of you in here." Jeannie said sternly.

He nodded, they hugged each other and then he left with the others, while Lenny took his chair beside Jeannie. They both sat quietly. He realized by her facial expression that Jeannie was feeling worried and scared, but did not want to talk.

Olsen had been alerted of the situation involving Steve and also of the overheard conversation at the biker bar. The officers were advised to approach without sirens. When they got there, they took up their positions. Mike approached Larry Wilson with Bill Tanner and Norm Haseejian.

"Have they come out?" Mike asked quietly

"No, they are still in there. I have been keeping a real close watch on the door." Larry Wilson informed him.

"Alright, let's go in." Mike ordered.

They went inside the bar, Mike and Larry Wilson heading for the table where the culprits were seated, while Bill and Norm came around the other way to approach them from behind. As they got closer, Larry Wilson put his hand on Mike's arm and pointed that it was the next table. Mike nodded and they moved up as they saw Bill and Norm coming up about the same time. As they were right by the table and stopped, they made sure there was no way the occupants of the table could escape. The man looked up into the glaring face of Mike Stone and knew he was in serious trouble. He had not forgotten seeing Mike when he came to Chino to rescue Steve after his undercover gig was blown by Givens.

"Well, look who is here and to what may I ask do I owe this pleasure?" Givens taunted.

"We have some questions Givens, about the matter of a shooting this morning." Mike said, trying hard to keep his voice even and emotionless.

Mike didn't count on Givens trying to fight his way out of the situation until Givens started to try to flee. He was met by Bill and Norm who took him down by Norm tripping him up. Then Bill was on him before he could move. The other two were also taken in for questioning as persons of interest or possible material witnesses. Larry Wilson gave his statement of all he had heard them say. The two with Givens were questioned separately from Givens and realized they could be held as accessories, if they withheld any information they knew. Mike had arranged for an arrest warrant for Givens and while they waited on it, they attempted to question him.

At the hospital Jeannie was getting anxious about Mike, as he had not returned. Lenny put a call in to SFPD to try to find out what was going on and reported his findings back to Jeannie. They both talked quietly as they kept watch for the doctor to come and talk to them. After another hour or so Jeannie and Lenny saw the doctor heading their way and stood expectantly.

"Mr. Keller is going to be fine. We got the bullet out without any problem. It had not struck any vital organs thankfully. He will be in recovery for several hours. Once we have him settled in a room you can sit with him for a bit. Once he is fully conscious I will check him for paralysis just as a precaution." Dr. Knox informed them

Jeannie looked at Lenny in shock at what the doctor had just said. His words had started out sounding so positive and she was feeling happy and relieved. Then him saying Steve would be checked for paralysis threw cold water on her and left her feeling panicked and worried. Lenny realized Jeannie was having trouble voicing her words for once so he turned to the doctor.

"Are you concerned there could be paralysis or is this just a standard test done in cases such as Steve's?" Lenny asked with professional interest.

"It is pretty standard. I did not mean to alarm the two of you. I just want to be very sure but things do look very good. Try not to worry. I will make sure you are told when you can go sit with him." Dr Knox reassured them.

"Thank you very much." Lenny acknowledged.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Knox. I do appreciate all you are doing for him." Jeannie said gratefully.

The doctor left and Jeannie and Lenny got some coffee and waited for Mike to return. Jeannie worried if there was something they had not been told and wished Mike would hurry and get back. Lenny sensed Jeannie had something on her mind and watched her wondering if she was going to speak. After a few minutes when she was not forthcoming with her thoughts he decided to try to find out what was on her mind.

"Jeannie, what is bothering you? You just seem to have your wheels spinning so to speak." Lenny inquired concerned.

"Do you think there was something the doctor was not telling us, Lenny? I mean about him wanting to check for paralysis? Is it really just a precaution or is he holding something back from us?" Jeannie could not hide her worry.

"My honest opinion is, it is just a precaution I watched him while he was talking and he seemed not to be holding anything back. I could be wrong Jeannie, but I think Steve is fine." Lenny tried to assure her.

"Thanks Lenny, I know you are a professional, so I knew you might read him better than I would be able to."

Mike came back just then and saw them sitting and hurried toward them. Jeannie stood and hugged him tight as he did her. He sat with them and got caught up on what they had been told.

"Paralysis? Are you both sure this is just some kind of precaution?" Mike asked almost the same question as Jeannie.

"Lenny said he felt Dr. Knox was very forthcoming with his words and believed it is just a precaution and that Steve is fine. I trust his judgment as he does read people for a living while he is counselling them." Now it was Jeannie's turn to be reassuring.

"Okay, that is good then. Steve was very fortunate that the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. Sounds like Givens was in too much of a hurry to make sure he did the job right and for that I am very thankful." Mike said with a sigh.

Jeannie and Lenny both looked at Mike sharply when they heard the name. They both remembered when Steve had gone undercover as an inmate in Chino to try to find the ones that were abusing and killing inmates. They remembered that Givens was a hack who had told the others all about Steve being there under a fake identity and it almost cost Steve his life.

"Givens from Chino? The same guard that told the bad guys who Steve really was and almost got Steve killed?" Jeannie asked sharply.

Mike nodded and saw the angry fire flare in Jeannie's face and knew if Jeannie could get her hands on Givens he would not have a chance. Lenny put a calming hand on Jeannie's arm trying to soothe her temper and gently spoke to her.

"Jeannie, Steve is okay. Yes, you have a right to be angry but remember Steve would not want anyone going down to that guy's level especially his best girl. Just be thankful for Steve's life and enjoy the time you two will have together, I know it is hard to keep yourself from throttling Givens. In the end he will get his." Lenny soothed.

"Thanks Lenny." Jeannie said, much calmer now. " I will do my best to control the urge."

"I know it is hard, sweetheart but Lenny is right Steve would not want any of us going down to that guy's level."

They finally were allowed in to see Steve. Jeannie watched as Mike leaned low over the bed and spoke quietly to Steve then ruffled Steve's hair in a gentle and loving gesture. As he stepped away from the bed Jeannie moved forward and stood looking at Steve for a minute. She finally leaned down and kissed his temple tenderly and spoke softly to him.

"I love you Steve, I love you so much."

She and Mike stood hugging each other waiting for the moment that Steve would wake up. Lenny had headed back to the department once Mike was there with Jeannie. Steve finally woke up almost half an hour later. They were both standing looking out the window, when they heard the sheet rustling. They hurried to his bedside and saw him looking kind of groggy but awake.

"Hey buddy boy glad to see you awake."

"Hey." Steve managed to get out

Jeannie squeezed Steve's hand gently he gave her a small smile and tried to return the squeeze. He tried to move but Mike gently but firmly stopped his movement.

"Stay still buddy boy, at least until the doctor says you can move. I'll go let him know you are awake, be right back. Jeannie, make sure he stays laying as he is for now. You know how hard headed he can be." Mike teased but there was a serious edge to his voice.

"Don't worry he will stay as he is even if I have to restrain him." Jeannie assured him, with a serious expression on her face.

Mike went to get the doctor, Jeannie and Steve talked quietly while he was gone. When Mike and the doctor came back he performed a couple tests to check Steve's motoric and sensory function and confirmed Steve was going to be fine.

Jeannie arranged with school to go back at a later date as she did not want to leave Steve just yet. Mike alerted Steve's job of what had happened so they would know why he was out. Being that Givens had been out on parole, when he committed this attempt on Steve's life, he was automatically returned to prison. He was no longer allowed any chance at parole due to this violation of his parole by attempting murder on the same person he was accused of taking part in an attempted murder plot that put him in prison in the first place. Jeannie made a sincere apology to Larry Wilson for her wrongful accusations, as well as her gratitude that he found the person responsible for shooting Steve.

When Steve was finally dismissed from the hospital Jeannie and Mike both kept watch over him until he was released by the doctor. Jeannie finally headed back to school after his medical release, both kept in touch as good as their busy schedules allowed and looked forward to the day they could be together again.

All hoped that an incident such as this never happened again. This time was just too close for comfort to their thinking.


End file.
